A sensor array is a group of sensors deployed in a certain geometric arrangement. Typically, the sensor array pattern is designed to increase antenna gain in the direction of the signal while decreasing the gain in the directions of noise and interferences. In this way, the sensor array pattern is designed to increase signal-to-noise ratio.
The sensor array is deployed in array signal processing systems. These array signal processing systems include, for example, radar/sonar, wireless communications, seismology, machine condition monitoring and fault diagnosis, etc. Radar and sonar applications are typically implemented in aviation environments, including military applications. These environments can be harsh environments, for example, presenting high vibration loads, as well as extreme thermal and other environmental conditions such as high moisture conditions. Also, it is known that the array signal processing systems, e.g., sensors, back end electronics, power supplies, etc. generate a tremendous amount of heat.
To this end, packaging of the sensors and other electro-optical components must protect the components from harsh environmental conditions, while still providing stiffness, relative position, and alignment of the optical interface to the camera, as well as providing heat dissipation in the smallest possible package. These features are competing, though, making it very difficult to accomplish each of the necessary requirements.